Talk:Diessa Lowlands
The signs Have you guys noticed the signs in front of the ruined buildings? They are acutaly maps of tyria. just a werid peice of triva. Also the map is post searing.--Killer of good 10:29, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Yeah, there are quite a few everywhere around Tyria. Easiest example is one in Ember Light Camp, just near the exit. --Foblove 10:39, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Vanquishing THe Notes say that one should bring a 8people group from TOA to vanquish. Is it possible? :Of course its possible.. but it takes a lot of time. But if youre into marathons... and vanquish all of the areas from TOA to ascalon, thats an effective way to do the whole area :p ::That would take playing GW continuously for about 2 days straight. Doing it with 6 by way of Yak's Bend is the way, but Diessa Lowlands was, for me, one of the most hated vanquishes ever. It's a huge, mazelike area with an ungodly number of foes, and the Charr are powerful due to their diverse professions and groups. It took me about 5 hours, and that includes a disconnect and reconnect that nearly deranged me. So glad it's long in the past now... -_- Arshay Duskbrow 10:27, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ugh, this area is really freaking annoying.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I brought a 6 man from Yaks here it was actually pretty easy to do this way. Just remember with so many charr its a great idea to have your Ebon Vanguard Title up. Bring Vanguard wards if you can and +dmg vs charr weapons etc. ;) (71.82.137.61 08:04, 18 February 2008 (UTC)) : Just vanquished with the quest "then and now, here and there", only 283 enemies to complete that vanquish. Lefthander75 20:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Vanquished the area in 4 hours with heroes and 4 powerstones..I would not recommend doing it that way :P BlessedBell 21:48, 11 Sep 2008 (UTC) —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 213.243.128.93 ( ) }. ::November? It's September :P --Gimmethegepgun 18:53, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh yeah now that I'm back from the future I should refer to the real time again :P BlessedBell 22:09, 11 Sep 2008 (UTC) reverse runs when running foreign people to ascalon this area is terrible. from piken to yaks is just as simple as follow the path...yet for some reason in reverse its ~999% more difficult to find the correct path through without getting bodyblocked/rubberbanded and imagined burdened by the millions of gargoyles.--96.13.220.132 21:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Hydras "If a hydra runs out of the area when you are near the Flame Temple Corridor, you may not be able to completely vanquish the area." I just vanquished the area, hydras ran to Flame Temple Corridor, but I still got the area marked as vanquished.Teknikaali 10:10, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :I can confirm that, I successfully finished the vanquish without killing any hydras. In fact, I even rezoned from Flame Temple Corridor 3 times and the was no hydra at all, so it was propably fixed from that time and/or hydra was removed. Tazeru 12:34, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Two hydras ran into Flame Temple Corridor, but I was still able to vanquish the area.-- 02:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC)